


letters

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kritz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: his letters are the only things that give him hope.





	letters

every saturday, john gets a letter.

john has been staring at the cold tiles for hours, now.

the taste of alcohol still lingers in his mouth, and the feeling of lips still ghosts against his own.

cam left a while ago.

he misses him.

he knows that if cam hadn’t gone off to fight for his country, he would have saved john from being pushed into a bathroom and suffering from a woman shoving herself against him.

he managed to push the drunken lady out before it escalated too far.

he hasn’t moved from his spot in the bathroom since.

his eyes are sore. if he was to stand up, he’d see them bloodshot and swollen, miles of dark lines swiveling underneath them.

he misses cam’s hand in his.

misses the feeling of his lips against his forehead.

misses the arms that wrap around him and pull him close.

misses the soft voice that soothes him when he’s afraid.

misses the pretty hums that lull him to sleep.

misses him.

everything about him.

its been months since john had seen him last.

they left each other after the saddest kiss of their life, a kiss that lasted a second too long and yet, still wasn’t long enough.

the bathroom is freezing. he wants to get up and go home.

but he won’t.

because today was saturday.

and today, john woke up to no letters.

a week passed.

he locked himself in his room.

what happened?

had cam gotten distracted and didn’t have the chance to write a letter? had it been lost in the mail? had he lost it before he could send it?

had he died?

john could not focus on anything apart from the lack of a letter.

so when he woke up on saturday, at 3 pm, he ran down his stairs and opened the door and-

military officials stood on his doorstep.

and it didn’t take longer than a second for john to realize he wouldn’t get another letter.

never again.


End file.
